魂魄
by let's-ghost
Summary: People think I'm either crazy or joking when I say I'm in love with a ghost. It isn't a joke though. I really love him. I thought I'd hate it in Twighlight Town in that old abandoned mansion, but that was where I found my greatest joy and first love.Sorik
1. Chapter 1

Let's-Ghost!: oi!! I don't own things used within the story. Sankyuu for understanding those are owned by other various company's and corporations. Please enjoy!

I hate it here. I don't know what Leon was on when he decided to move us into this rundown old mansion but it must've been serious drugs. The whole yard was a mess, the windows were broken, there were weeds on the INSIDE of the house. It was just ew. I didn't want to sleep there, or cook in the kitchen. I didn't even want to breath the icky polluted air. I had to leave all my friends...eh heh...not that there was a lot or anything...but still! I worked hard on getting them to be my friend!

I knew nothing could go well here. I knew I would become the new victim at school for the bullies to tease and furthermore, I knew I would go through it alone. I knew Leon was there, but thats like having a rock and talking to it. I've tried it before, it was just like Leon! The only one Leon actually spoke to was Cloud. His lover that he brought along. I never actually seen it happen but Cloud is always informing me about my brother. I didn't even know Leon liked anything until Cloud came along.

I sighed, walking out of the gross building and into a beautiful garden. Well. That was a dramatic change. It didn't make sense to me, if the rest of the yard and inside the house was a jungle, why would the garden be so well kept and trimmed? I searched to see some sign or life or a gardener perhaps. It couldn't be bewitched could it? Then I heard a deep voice humming The sound was the most beautiful thing I've heard and it comforted me. I followed the voice in a dream state.

Then I saw him, the hottest guy I ever saw. His hair was a pale silver almost shimmering due to sunlight, his body was lean and well built. Though he was dressed weird, I really didn't care. I mean, I bet this guy could make a pink tutu look sexy. "Hey" I said trying to get his attention. I had to meet him, I knew I'd regret it if I didn't at least introduce myself. He turned quickly. I gasped. His eyes were absolutely amazing, they were deep gorgeous pools of aquamarine. I couldn't help but fall in them. He looked surprised, as though he never expected anyone to talk to him.

"I'm Sora, what's your name?" I said in my friendly voice, which was basically the only voice I had. He smiled at me. I almost fainted then and there. If he kept laying on the layers of sexy like that, I'll probably die of a heart attack within the next few minutes. "SOOOOORAAAAAAAAA" Clouds annoying voice yelled. I frowned. "What?" I yelled back trying to see the blonde which I regretted that instant, since he was basically naked. "LEON WANTS YOU TO HELP US CARRY THE BOXES IN!" He shouted. "Alright." I huffed turning to face the boy once again, but to my greatest misfortune he was gone.

I looked at my watch, 17:00 exactly. Maybe he just got off his shift. I sighed. I hoped I'd catch the gardener again tomorrow. I stormed through the house and snatched up some boxes and brought them in. "Sora, Leon wants you to pick out your room." Cloud told me. I frowned, why couldn't my own brother just tell me what he wanted instead of sending it through Cloud first? "Alright...why are you running around in just your boxers?" I asked. Cloud smiled. "Makes it feel like home ne?" He said tilting his head to the side.

I didn't know what to think about Cloud at that moment so I didn't say anything. I'm sure if I did, whatever came from my mouth would gain me a month without Leon's eye contact, which was about 10 degrees colder than his usual coldness. I ran up the stairs and looked into all the rooms. Each one looking scary and haunted. I shuddered. I forgot the fact this was an abandoned old mansion. Most likely there were ghosts in here. I'm afraid of ghosts. None of them appealed to me in the least. Then I noticed one last door at the end of the hall. 'If that's a room I'm calling it' I thought flatly to myself giving up the hope to find a decent living area.

I was shocked when I opened the door. The room was spotless, as though someone lived in there recently. No weeds or vines to be seen, the floorboards didn't creak and even the window weren't even cracked! "THIS ONES MINE!!!" I shouted to the two below. I set some boxes down on the floor and looked around. I was so lucky. I found the least haunted room in the house. No way was I going to let Cloud take it! I smiled. Moving sucked but things seemed to be getting better.

I looked at the bed hopefully. Maybe in this town, my luck wil change and I'll be liked and adored. I found myself almost drooling at the thought. Wouldn't that be amazing? And I might even find a...I giggled. I might find a boyfriend!! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I screamed happily jumping up and down. Leon burst into my room suddenly. "What's wrong?" He asked. I stopped in my little victory dance and looked over at him. My eyes, I'm sure were as wide as dinner plates. "Y-you just spoke! Holy crap! I didn't even know your voice was so low!!" I said absolutely astonished that I actually heard my brothers voice.

His face was still the same scowl he always wore but with a little annoyed touch added on. "Is anything wrong or not?" He huffed looking more ticked by the second. "Actually, yes. Why don't you talk to me more often?" I asked eyeing him like a cop would a stoner. "Whatever" He said turning his back on me and walking away. Cloud popped out of no where. "That means he will hun" He said before disappearing after Leon. I wondered if they ever went anywhere without each other but shook it off. I already knew the answer to that question. Which was a big fat juicy NO.

by the end of the night, I managed to get the majority of my stuff into my room and unpacked. There were still a few boxes but I really didn't feel like moving anymore. I Looked out my window. I was so lucky. Not only did I have a good room, but I had a good view of the garden for when my lover boy came. I stared down at it. The flowers seemed to be sleeping which I thought was really cool. Did flowers sleep? I smiled at the thought before I noticed something moving. I squinted my eyes at it to see if I could get a better view. I soon realized it was the gardener! Why was he out working so late? I watched him plant a new flower in the gerund. His hands were working so carefully. I had to resist the urge of running down there and giving him a big hug. He seemed so gentle and delicate but in the same sense, strong and confident.

I made no noise but he looked up at me anyway's. I couldn't tell if his eyes were meeting mine or not, but I knew he was looking at me. I waved to him and he waved back. It brought a huge smile to my lips. I headed out my bedroom door with speed. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow. I wanted to meet him now. I ran down the stairs, through the hall and out into the garden. I looked around and caught sight of his silver hair. I jogged over to him and crouched down. "Hey" I said smiling at him. This time he didn't look so surprised. "Hello." He replied smiling in return. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm Sora." I greeted. "I'm Riku and it's alright about earlier. I haven't seen so much life in this place for the longest time." He replied, fiddling with a flower.

"Is this place really haunted?" I asked actually in desperate need to know, because ghosts scared me. "Yes, actually." He responded. "By who?" I questioned, I'd be better off if it was some normal person rather than a serial killer. "A teenage boy, about our age." He replied simply. "What happened to him?" I asked looking over at the house. He seemed to struggle with the words. "I'm actually not so sure" He finally admitted. "There's a lot of rumors." I nodded. "Is he the only one?" I asked. "Yeah." He answered his eyes focused on the flower in thought. "He must be lonely." I thought out loud. He looked a tad surprised by the statement but it faded quickly.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at him. "You're weird you know, you live in a haunted house and even though you never witnessed the ghost's existence, you ponder his feelings." He responded looking at me. "Well I was just saying! If I were a ghost I'd be lonely here too. It's secluded from all the other houses." I pouted trying to put reason behind my thoughts. "You're alright." He smiled warmly. "Even though you're terrified, you're still caring. That's pretty brave of you." He complimented. "Is it really that obvious I'm scared?" I asked sheepishly. I was kind of embarrassed now that he noticed.

"Yeah. Why are you scared of ghosts anyways?" He asked eyeing me. "Well, they're always there in movies because of a grudge or something. It's creepy." I explained cringing at the thought. "Have you ever seen a ghost?" He questioned tilting his head. "Well, not personally.." I admitted. "That's what I thought. I'm not afraid of ghosts you know. They were human once too. They have emotions the same as you." He pointed out rising to his feet. "It's getting late, I should be going." He said looking down at me.

When I said nothing he started walking away. "Wait Riku!" I called after him. He stopped and turned his head slightly. "I'm sorry I'm scared of ghosts..Please forgive me..I'll try to understand them.."I said not wanting to loose him. He chuckled. "Don't think I'll ignore you over something silly like that. It's not like there's alot of people around here to talk to." He said before continuing to walk off.

Riku definitely was cool. Though, I couldn't help but wonder about the 'ghost' inside my house. Who was he? Would he hurt me? Was he alone? What happened to him? How'd he die? Why did he die alone or linger after the rest? It wasn't like there was anyone my age around here to tell me the rumors of him. Hell, they didn't even have a school around here for me to go to. I had enough free time, so why not research it?

I just hoped the ghost wasn't Riku's brother or anything like that, because then I'd feel horrible. I did ask a lot of questions. I looked up at my window, which was the only one lit up in the whole house. I walked back up to the house, feeling afraid. Riku acted as though nothing here would hurt me, but the halls were darker than I remembered and the vines looked like hands grabbing at me from the walls. I ran up the stairs and shut the door to my room. I didn't know where Cloud and Leon were if something did happen, I forgot to ask earlier.

That just scared me more. If I was in trouble I'd probably die looking for my savior. I shivered and looked at the bed. The covers were pulled down, unlike before. I tensed. I cautiously walked over to the bed and lay down planning on keeping the light on all night. As soon as my head hit the pillow the light went out. I gripped the covers tight to my chest and didn't let go.

I was surprised I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and the room seemed pleasant. I sat up and walked down the stairs to find my brother and Cloud...doing unnecessary things on the floor. I didn't bother letting them know I was awake. It wouldn't have made a difference anyways. I walked to the garden and starting viewing the flowers. They really were beautiful, you could tell someone took great care and time on them. I found Riku wasn't there so I headed back inside.

"Hey Cloud is there a library around here?" I asked interrupting their love making. "Eh, I think there's one down the street." He responded gruffly. I just left without saying another word. When I exited the house I looked down the street and saw nothing but trees lining the roads. I sighed. Of course it wouldn't be close to the house, nothing was! I started hiking down the street.

Hours later I finally approached the library. It wasn't very large or anything marvelous, it just looked like a run-down old building. I opened the door and a little bell rang. I didn't see anyone so I just started looking for a computer..only to find there were none. So I started skimming the aisles to find town records or something. I wasn't used to using library's or things like that since the computer era hit everywhere else. It made me feel like I was an old-timer or something. I didn't get cell-phone service out here without working hard to get to a spot where I actually had a bar and there wasn't any Internet! How inconvenient can you get?

I couldn't find anything or anyone. I sighed. This felt like a major waste of time until I caught sight of a tired looking woman. Her hair was short and silver and her face looked like it endured many years of stress. . "Um excuse me.." I spoke up trying to catch her attention. She peered at me from behind her glasses. "Is there something you need?" she asked quietly. I nodded. "I just moved here and I was wondering what's the story behind the mansion?" I asked getting straight to the point. "The old mansion?" She asked looking somewhat interested.

"A family used to live there, the Masaki's." She began, removing her glasses. "It was a time when I used to be young. It was just a couple and their son. The man was hardly ever seen and the woman was very kind. Their son was the cutest boy at our school." She sighed in remembrance. "Why do you ask?" She questioned looking up at me. "Well I was told the place was haunted and I wanted to know more about that.." I answered. She looked surprised. "Haunted? Why who ever told you that?" She asked as though I were nuts. "Our gardener." I replied honestly.

"I'm not so sure about that, I've never heard it before. No one's ever witnessed a ghost there." She said shrugging. "Well, he said there was a teenage boy my age who died there." I pressed on. "Well, the Masaki's son did go missing at one point. The mother couldn't take it. For a year she always claimed to hear her son yelling for her help but she never was able to find him. Later on we just figured she'd gone mad because her husband never heard any of it. He was deeply depressed and took his wife to live else where." She explained.

I frowned. "Didn't they ever think to look in the house?" I asked. She nodded. "They did. Several times. Though they couldn't find any trace. His mother claimed she heard him just beyond the wall in his room but nothing was beyond that except for the garden." She informed. "The garden? Is that why there was a gardener working so thoughtfully there?" I asked. She gave me a weird look. "I don't know why anyone would be working on the garden, though that was their sons favorite place to go, no one ever hired anyone to do so." She responded.

"Well, I oughta get going...It'll take me a few hours to get home and I really don; want to get caught in the dark around here. She nodded in understanding. "I hope to see you again" She responded waving good-bye to me. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Kairi" She said as I walked out the door. She just left me with more questions. Why couldn't places like this just have a solid explanation on things?


	2. Chapter 2

Though the house was beyond being just a safety hazard, there was one thing I found to like about it, I don't have to hear Cloud and Leon at all hours of the day doing...things. Which was awesome. I think that's the only plus to living here, well that and the sexy gardener. I giggled to myself. "Hey Sora get your lazy ass up or I'll beat it black and blue." Cloud joked ripping the covers from my body, I frowned. "I'm already up what do you want?" I whined trying to cover my face with a pillow. "You have to go to school." Leon announced. Sora felt fabric hit him. "Don't tell me that's a uniform" I groaned. "Suck it up kid. You know damn well the majority of schools in Japan support uniforms." Cloud said. "Now get dressed before I sick Leon on you." I shot up immediately. That was the worst punishment in the world. Next to Leon it was Cloud of course. He laughed before leaving my room to let me change.

I sighed looking at the black long sleeve uniform. I didn't even know they HAD a school here. I put it on without much thought. This meant a whole new round of bullies to beat me to a bloody pulp. Another school year struggling to make a friend. It wasn't something I honestly was looking forward to. I knew better than to fight Leon on it though, I knew I'd lose. I turned around and screamed. Loud. In fact so loud spit shot out from the back of my throat and hit my brother's face. He looked unamused and a bit ticked. "Finished?" He scolded in a low voice. I nodded. "Honestly babe, I would've screamed too if I turned around and saw your cold harsh stare like that." Cloud pointed out from behind Leon.

"Actually, scratch that. I would scream if I was SORA in that position. I'm used to it." Cloud chuckled. "Oh, by the way. Leon's taking you to school. " Cloud said giving a thumbs up. I frowned. "Whatever." I said walking past them to leave the room. "Oh hell no. You are not allowed to become Leon two!!" Cloud yelled after me. "I don't intend to" I said coldly mimicking how my brother acted. Which only gained me a whap on the back of the head from Leon. "Get in the car" He said calmly. I put my head down and lead him to the truck. He drove me to school quietly. I wondered if our gardener went to the same school as me. I mean that'd be freaking awesome. I smiled which quickly changed to a extremely repulsed expression.

"THIS IS A CITY!!" I screamed. He looked at me like a grew a wing from my back. "Yes it is." He said blandly. "WHY ARE WE LIVING IN A RUNDOWN MANSION WHEN THERE IS A CITY!?!?!" I yelled, eyes bugging out from my head. "Because we can't afford the apartments here and the mansion has more space anyways." Leon shrugged. "You royally suck." I commented glaring out the window. "Cloud." He said so seriously I almost hit my head on the dash board. "You aren't allowed to bring those things up around me remember?" I warned ready to jump out the car window. Then I smiled widely. "Hey you're talking to me" I giggled.

"I think you're living proof boy's PMS.. You'd probably be an uke.." Leon said, eyes never leaving the road. "Hey look there's the school gotta go bye!!" I said quickly jumping out the car door as though it were ready to blow. I didn't want to hear my brother think my sexual position out loud. In front of me. It was icky. I shuddered. He honked and gave a stern wave goodbye. I gave a peace sign and went into the building. It was amazingly clean compared to my house...mansion. I scrunched my nose and walked up to the front desk. "Sora Leonhart correct? Your brothers friend called and told me you were on the way. Here's your schedule." She smiled handing me the papers. "Aeris. I need these papers copied and returned to my office ASAP." A cold voice demanded. I behind her to see where a silver haired man stood. 'He most be older than the hills!' I laughed in my head but outside I looked normal.

"Of course sir, right after I take care of this new student." She said cheerfully despite his frozen presence. His eyes scanned me for a moment before they met mine. "Work fast." He ordered before disappearing behind the door to his personal office. "You may want to get a student to show you around but your first class is just down this hall when you leave out that door, on the right" She directed before disappearing. I absently walked in the general direction of my class. All the students here seemed much more appealing than the students back on destiny island. I knew I'd be even more out of place than I was before. I groaned inwardly. I made it to my class.

So this would be these would be the people I shared his class with for the rest of the year. I still remembered my class last year. Every time something went wrong they laughed as if they planned it. Actually I was positive they did plan it. "Hi! I'm Selphie." A frightening girl said too hyperactively face to face with mine. The sudden appearance broke me out of my trance. "Sora" I answered without even realizing I did. "Sora eh? That's cool. So what brought you to Twilight town?" She asked leaning closer. "Hey Selphie be careful you're going to cause him a stomach ulcer." Her friend with flippy brown hair giggled. "Oh right. Olette his names Sora!" Selphie informed the girl who just waved.

"So what part of the city do you live in?" She asked looking me up happily. "Actually I live right outside the city, in a mansion." I said srunching my nose in distaste. It made him sound like a snooty rich kid. "You mean the old Masaki place? How awful!" She said copying my expression. "You know about it?" I asked surprised and hopeful. "Yeah everyone knows about it. It was all the gossip in middle school" She replied smiling. "So do you know if it's haunted?" I asked. "Haunted? I don't think so." She said looking at me weirdly. "No one's ever been in there to find out." She explained. "In fact I think it's amazing Mr. Masaki actually sold it finally. I guess he figured it was time to move on. His son isn't ever going to come back home" She sighed. "It's so sad."

"What happened?" I asked trying to get a second story on the old mansion. "Their son vanished out of the blue one day and they moved out a few years later. They never sold the house though, in case he ever decided to come home." She explained tilting her head thoughtfully. "He ran away?" I asked. "They don't know. There wasn't a note and there wasn't a warning or sign." She replied squinting. "A few days after he disappeared his mother claimed she heard her son scratching and whimpering for help just beyond the wall in his room. But his room was on the second floor and they had high ceilings on the first floor." She said looking up at me.

"Which room was his?" I asked in anticipation. "I don't know. I've never been there. By the time I was born it was already grown over and run-down." Selphie giggled. "Really?" I asked slightly disappointed. "Class, sit down or I'll force you all to hold sand buckets again" The teacher scolded. Sora never saw a class organize so quickly. As she began the lesson he dazed out, it's not like Sora was really missing anything anyways. Afterall, he had long before learned this on Destiny Island. 'What a bore.' he thought as he gazed out the window, thoughts shifting between ghost-teen and hot gardener boy.

'What have I Learned about the house after a week of research? A family with the surname Masaki had a son who disappeared. That's it. Well that and there son liked the garden the best. How the heck is that going to help me find out about the ghost in my mansion. I mean most likely it's their son because, come on scratching in a wall? It's gotta be him. It was kind of eery how he was scratching from the outside of a wall on the second floor of that mansion. I wondered which room was his. Then again, I didn't want to know because then I'd be scared to death of that whole side of the house.' he thought absently to himself.

"Hey Sora want to hang out today?" Selphie whispered with a friendly smile adorning her face. "Sure" I said perking up. 'I was invited to go somewhere my first day! ME! Sora.' I thought in total shock. I tried not to do anything weird that would make them change their minds. "You don't mind if I tell my brother first do you?" They shook their heads. "It'd be cool to see the old mansion on the inside anyways." She answered before the teacher ended up looming over us. Then forcing both of us to stand in the back of the room holding buckets of sand. Which was child abuse if you asked me.

After school was nice though. I walked home with friends. Real friends. I smiled to myself and they chatted randomly around me. I had no living idea who or what they were talking about but hey, it's a start. We approached the mansion. Well I did. The others walked with extreme caution on the ground. As though they were trying to ninja through the yard. It took them a good twenty minutes to make it to the door step. I walked through the house looking for Cloud and Leon before I saw Riku's head popping out from behind a bush in the garden. "Hey" I greeted bouncing over to him. "Hey." He replied smiling. "You busy tonight?" He asked me, I squealed inside. "Well I was going to hang out with my friends for a little while but I'll be free in a few hours." I replied gleefully. Riku smiled warmly. "How about you meet me here at eight then?" He suggested. I nodded. "I'd love that!!"

"Sora!! Where are you?" A high voice called. "Who is that?" Riku asked looking over. "My friends." I said proudly, placing my hands on my hips and puffing my chest out. "Oh." Riku's disappointment was flat out obvious in his voice. "Don't forget. Eight." He said shortly before walking deeper into the garden. "Who were you talking to?" Selphie asked looking around. "The gardener" I answered turning to see them. "Oh, we must've missed him" Tidus said noting the empty garden around mr. "Hey Sora are you sure this place is actually haunted? It doesn't look like it.." Tidus said looking up the place. "Which one is his room?" Selphie asked tilting her head and looking up to the second floor. "I have no idea." I said looking up at the second floor too. "Whatever! Let's go!" She said happily before dragging me and Tidus back into the city.

I arrived at home at 7:46. Which was bad. I quickly rushed up to my room tugging off my shirt so I could replace it with a fresh one and hoped I could manage to fix up my messy hair in time. As much as I could even though it was a lost hope. It was 8:00 exactly when I made it to the garden. I saw Riku sitting on the ground looking up at the dark sky. "Hi" I said bashfully. Riku smiled. "Hey you came. Wanna sit with me?" He asked tapping the ground next to him. I nodded and sat down. 'It looks like I finally got my share of luck!' I giggled to myself. Two new friends and a hot gardener! I looked over at Riku surprised about how perfect his skin looked. "What is it?" He asked looking over at me, I blushed. "Eh nothing, I was just..uh.." I stammered, not really wanting to admit I was admiring Riku.

We didn't talk very much for a while after that. We just sat together in the grass admiring the night sky. "Hey Sora. Will you be moving soon?" He asked. "No we weren't planning to..why?" I asked wondering if he was upset that we moved in. "Good." He said sounding relieved and closing his eyes. "Why do you ask?" I wondered aloud. "Because it's lonely here.." He admitted, eyes still closed. "It's good you'll be here to keep me company." He finished calmly opening his aquamarine eyes. "You want me to?" I asked, completely astonished. "Yeah, I want you to." He replied. My heart was pounding there was a red hue tainting my cheeks. "That makes me happy.." I said quietly.

Riku smiled gorgeously. I almost died from the beauty. 'He really should give me a heads up before he does that' I blushed to myself. I wondered why someone as hot as Riku could actually have an interest in me. Riku timidly placed his hand on mine, I almost ended up with a nosebleed right then from the touch. While I was still recovering from Riku's first move, Riku announced we'd have to meet again at another time, since it was already getting really late. I nodded dumbly and Riku walked me up to the back door.

Riku brushed a kiss on my lips but it was so light it almost felt as though it was just a chilly breeze passing through. I blushed deeply and Riku said goodnight before retreating into the dark garden. I wandered back into my house dumb-struck. As I reached my bed my mind was on fire with thoughts. 'I wonder if Riku is a vampire!! His kiss was so cold! Or is he a hobo that lives in my garden!?' These were just a few of my thoughts before I fell face first into his bed and into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Things below don't belong to me...**

The next day I got up and slid down the banister. I screamed loudly when I saw a dazed Riku standing at the bottom of the stairs. Riku didn't flinch. "Riku what the hell-?" I asked, almost demanding an answer for him scaring me so badly. "Tonight is the anniversary of his death" He said, eyes cold and dazed. "It is?" I asked, wondering how any of that was relevant to why Riku was standing like some creepy statue at the bottom of the stairs.

"Brace yourself Sora, you may hear some things..don't be afraid.." He said eerily, walking out to the garden. I stared after him for a moment confused before running after him. "Hey Riku..how did he die?" I asked first. "You still haven't found out?" He questioned dazed. "..no.." I said. Kinda weirded out by his strange behavior. "The Masaki's used to have a gardener..he hated the Son deeply, for reason's unknown..." He began, still facing away from Sora.

"The Masaki's left their son home at the mansion while they went to work, assuming the gardener would keep watch over the boy...that night was the night he was announced missing." Riku droned emotionlessly. "When in reality the gardener killed him. He poisoned him and to hide his body he shoved it in the wall of his bedroom...when his mother heard the scratching the first time, the boy was grasping on to his last moments of life, begging someone would help him..but his help never came. The rest of those times, it was just his ghost, still begging someone would free him of his fate. Until his parents moved away and sold the house to you all." Riku finished with the same eeriness he began with.

"What noises will I hear?" I asked. "The same thing his mother heard." Riku replied like some zombie. I felt my knees buckle. "Are you that gardener..?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. "No, the gardener's name them was Ansem." Riku answered before walking off into the deep woods. Sora looked back at the house with fear. He just hoped Riku was playing a really bad joke on his all along. He didn't think he could take a real ghost encounter.

"Hey Sora are you okay?" Roxas asked tilting his head. "I guess..." I said with a tone that screamed I wasn't. "What's wrong?" He pried on. "Tonight is the anniversary of his death" I replied, still scared beyond reason. "Oh you mean the Masaki's son? No tonight is the night he was declared missing." Roxas corrected me. "I heard otherwise.." I countered. I trusted Riku with this matter, he seemed to know more about the whole thing than anyone.

"Chill out Sora..I'm pretty sure no ghost is going to attack you." He said rolling his eyes. "I'm not worried about him attacking me just his very presence frightens me..." I said hugging my knees to my chest. "Have you seen him before?" Roxas asked curiously. "No." I responded. I was lucky on that matter. "Then how do you know he's there?"

I looked at him. "You know you're right! This might just be a bad trick! I don't know he exists!" I laughed it off. Suddenly feeling a thousand weights being lifted from my heavy heart. Roxas laughed and ruffled my hair. I smiled.

The rest of the day I goofed off with my friends. The thought of the terror that may or may not happen tonight still lingered in the back of my mind. I ventured home later in the night after hanging out with my friends and went in the mansion. Cloud and Leon were eating Chinese take-out. "Hey Sora, we got some food for you" Cloud said, with a mouth full of noodles. I smiled and ate with them.

I was a bit restless when night fell. Even though Roads' words had comforted me earlier, they did nothing for me now. I was worried about what was going to happen. If Riku was telling the truth. It was about 10:16 already and nothing happened. Until I heard a thump. My heart jumped. I heard another one and I gathered my courage and made my way down the hall. Leon and Cloud were right by me, also wondering what the noises were. "Stay behind me Sora" Leon ordered walking slowly to the stairs, where the thumping was coming from.

I peeked over Leon's shoulder and saw nothing. Cloud and Leon went to go investigate and told me to go back to my room. I complied gratefully. At least I wouldn't be out here where the ghost was. I made my way back into my room and hid under the covers. I was safe.

I relaxed until Leon and Cloud's voices faded. I heard a strangled call for help and I wondered if it was Cloud or Leon. I sat up in my bed and listened for it again. I heard a scratching noise and I almost died from fear. My eyes were bulging out of my skull as I looked over to to the empty corner of my room. "help.." The voice called out weakly. It sounded like Riku,

"It's not funny Riku." I said, having had enough of the joke. He continued scratching the wall. He must've gone far out of his way to play such a dirty trick. "Help...mom.." He begged. Suddenly I heard his voice cut off abruptly and disappear. I frowned. The scratching noise didn't stop. I sighed frustrated. I flung the covers off of me and went over to the wall with a flashlight. I looked carefully and could see the part Riku had cut to get in.

I rolled my eyes and peeled back the wall. When I finally moved it enough to see what was behind there I screamed. A twisted skeleton was jammed in there, and the wall was covered in scratch marks. My brother and Cloud slammed the door open and flicked on the light. "Sora what's wrong!?" Cloud exclaimed before noticing exactly why I was still screaming.

The next morning the cops arrived to take the skeleton out of the house. Mr. Masaki showed up at the scene. He just so happened to be my principal. He looked troubled as he looked at the distorted skeleton of his son. "I'm sorry." I said to him, still creeped out by the whole thing. I swear I heard that damn thing scratching. I knew it wasn't an illusion. No one believed me though.

"I feel so guilty...My son was here all these years.." Masaki-san said, face in his hands. I looked over as they placed his son into a special bag with a tag on the zipper. I went over to read it in curiosity. I looked at the name, wondering why I never heard it before. Then I froze as I read it aloud.

"Riku Masaki." I whispered before losing conscience.

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I wanted to end it with the name. Stay tuned for the next addition to the story!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there kind reveiwers! I'm honestly surprised that people have actually enjoyed my stories. Thank's for reading! XD I'm not quite sure how many chapters till fin, but I know the ending. ..I'll try to update faster..**

I jumped out of bed screaming. 'It was a bad nightmare..' I told myself, trying to get air back in my lungs. "You alright?" Cloud asked me. "Yeah..I just had a bad dream about this ghost rumor coming true and hearing scratching in my wall and finding a skeleton who's name was Riku Masaki...but that never happened.." I said getting over myself.

"Uh Sora...that actually happened..." Cloud said looking at me like I was nuts. "Very funny Cloud...ha ha" I replied dryly. "LEON! SORA'S DELUSIONAL!!" He screamed. Leon, from right next to him, agreed. "Lets go get a bucket of ice water and dump it on his head" Leon suggested. Cloud smiled widely. "I love you!!" He exclaimed, kissing my brother loud. I cringed. "I though we agreed you guys wouldn't do that in front of me.." I complained. Cloud disappeared to who-knows-where. I heard the noise of running water filling something up. I groaned. They weren't freaking serious were they!?

Sploosh!

Well there goes that hope. Now I'm soaked. Great. I just love freezing my butt off in the morning. That was my all time favorite thing. Note the sarcasm? Yeah it's there. "CLOUD!!" I screamed jumping out of bed and chasing that blonde down. He laughed obnoxiously loud, like some kind of lunatic...and he was the one being chased!! What the hell? I snatched his shirt and pulled him towards me. Unfortunately, I forgot Cloud weight like a million pounds. So he fell on me and crushed my lungs.

"Cloud wins!!" He yelled happily rolling around on me to emphasize his victory. I pouted. He was so lucky he had Leon's protection. Otherwise he'd end up in the wall with that creepy skeleton...crap...did I just say that? ...I forgot about that creepy skeleton. "Cloud was there really...something in my wall?" I asked. He rolled off of me. "Yeah, I have no idea how you found it though." He replied.

"You didn't hear it!? It was scratching the wall! It was groaning for help!!" I babbled. Cloud looked like he pitied me. I frowned. "I'm not lying." I stated. "I just think you gone nuts from being deprived of booty." He said shamelessly. My jaw dropped. "YOU!! You don't say those things!!" I shrieked. He chuckled. "Seriously Sora, me and Leon didn't hear anything." He said. "So how did you find the skeleton?"

"I already told you! The thing was making noises!! I thought it was our gardener!!" I retorted. "Gardener? We don't have a gardener..." He articulated. "Duh! Because our gardener is really a ghost! He returned back to his body for the anniversary of his murder!" I explained, before realizing all I had just said. It sounded like a lie and apparently my subconscious was more tuned in than my conscience. I just said Riku was a ghost.

Ha ha...he is a ghost. I went pale. He really was, that was his distorted figure in the wall. It was him scratching the wall. It was all him. He was dead. He had always been dead. I had been talking to a dead person. All the hints he gave me! I got them all now. No wonder he was lonely. No wonder no one else ever saw him. No wonder he didn't attend my school.

Most dead people don't attend school. "Uh Sora? You okay?" Cloud asked. I looked up to meet his eyes and Riku stood behind him. I screamed and scrambled away. I tripped and hit my face on the ground but I used all my will power to keep running. I couldn't stop the fear racing through my heart. I couldn't look back to meet his eyes,

I felt guilty I was abandoning him after I agreed to go out with...oh...my...damn...I'm a ghost's boyfriend!!! I screamed even louder. I ran like hell to the door and down the road. I didn't stop, I didn't look behind me, I was too scared to even try. I ran even when my socks fell off. I ended up in town somewhere by the time I slowed. I gasped for air and looked around. I was by my school.

I looked at my watch. It was noon. I didn't want to go home. So I went the only other place I could think of- Selphie's house. I wandered down the roads I kinda remembered to be hers...good thing they actually were or that would of sucked. I knocked on her yellow door. There was no noise from inside. Then Selphie opened he door. "Sora! What are you doing here?" She asked astonished.

I wouldn't blame her. I mean, if she came to my house sweaty, shoeless and pale as a..something white..I would be a little shocked too. "Are you okay?" She added. "No." I said. "What's wrong?" She asked, stepping aside to invite me in. I went in and sat on a yellow couch and absently wondered if everything was yellow here. "You heard about me finding the skeleton right?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Of course! That's so wonderful you found him after all these years, though I doubt Masaki-san can rest any easier." She responded. "So what about it?" She questioned, quirking a manicured brow. "I found it because I heard scratching and a strangled call for help." I began, knowing she'll probably think I'm nuts by the time I'm finished. "Really? You must have a sixth sense!" She said sarcastically putting on a fake smile. "Well the thing is, I talked to our gardener who's name I knew to be Riku since I moved there. I found out, that's also the skeleton's name." I informed. Her smile faded.

"No joke?" She asked first. I nodded. "No joke." I replied. "It might just be a coincidence." She suggested. Suddenly I felt really stupid. Maybe Riku wasn't a ghost at all, maybe it was just a coincidence. "You should ask." She said nodding. "Thanks Selphie." I said getting up. She smiled. "Anytime you goof" She replied opening the door.

I walked home. I was half and half on the situation. If I go home and find it was just a coincidence, I know the best thing to do is to apologize for screaming and running. If he is a ghost the only thing I can come up with is to pee myself and run like hell. I hoped it was the latter, I really didn't feel like peeing myself anytime soon.

The mansion was already coming into view, even though I took my sweet time getting there. I don't think I'd ever have enough time to prepare for what may be coming up soon. I came face to face with the mansion doors and entered. I took a deep breath and ventured out to the garden. "Riku!!" I called. There was o reply. "Riku!!" I called again. "Sora, are you going to make me sign you up for a counselor?" My brother asked from behind me in an unamused voice.

"Why? I'm not crazy." I retorted. Even though I knew that just made me sound even worse. "Cut it out." He scolded before getting distracted by Cloud and disappearing behind a closed door. I looked ahead and came face to face with Riku. "AHH!" I screamed, basically because I really wasn't expecting him to be so close so suddenly. "You called?" He asked.

"Yeah...uh...I.." I fell silent. "What is it?" He asked. "I know this is going to sound weird...but are you dead?" I asked, feeling dumb as hell as soon as those words left my mouth. "I'm not going to lie to you Sora, I am. I have been for a long time." He replied. I stared at him for a moment. For some reason I couldn't brain myself to pee my pants and run like hell like I originally planned. I felt okay with the fact he was dead. Is that even normal?

I didn't feel scared at all. "Oh." I just said bluntly. "Well now that that's cleared up..." I stuttered. Riku chuckled. "It's okay if you aren't comfortable about it. I know if I was still alive and I found out my boyfriend was a ghost, I wouldn't be feeling very comfortable either." He chuckled. He was completely sincere.

"The weird thing is though...I am comfortable with it, just kinda weirded out." I responded. He laughed again and ruffled my hair. "Sora you're crazy" He said. I just couldn't help but notice my hair wasn't really moving, just his hand was, as it passed through my hair. I noticed he really was transparent and that he gave off a strange glow. It all seemed so obvious he was dead.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" he asked, not meeting my eyes but he couldn't hide the concern in his voice. He looked sad, like he had lost his will to live...or something. "yeah" I smiled reassuringly. He smiled and touched my face with his ghostly hand the best he could. I felt strange, it seemed like these things shouldn't be happening. Yet, here they are. A ghost was before me, touching my face with his cold tingly touch.

"Hey Sora. So-ra!!!" Cloud called annoyingly. "What Cloud?" I hissed through my teeth. I turned to see a very ruffled Cloud. It wasn't any mystery as to why his shirt was inside out and backwards. "I think we really do need to check you into counseling or something, you are starting to talk to yourself." Cloud said looking at Sora like he suddenly burst a giraffe from his neck. "Shut it Cloud. I'll bite you." Sora warned pointing at him.

"Wanna make it a duel punk? I'll beat your ass." Cloud challenged, playing around. "Bring it on Goldie locks" Sora replied slightly smirking now. Cloud immediately slammed Sora onto the floor and had him in a lock. Sora, being the weak boy he always was, couldn't move. Then he felt something fall into him. He suddenly saw his arms throwing Cloud off with strength he hadn't had before. Cloud went to grab him but he swiftly trip Cloud and stared down at him.

Sora was awe-struck. He suddenly felt the strength pull from his body. He watched it dumbly finding it just to be Riku. He didn't know Riku could fight so well. "What's going on down here?" Leon called, sporting only his leather pants. "Dude, Sora just kicked my ass!" Cloud shouted in shock at his lover. "Really?" Leon asked surprised himself and he looked over at his brother. Who was just kind of standing there Dazed. "...Cloud maybe you're losing your touch." Leon chuckled.

"You beat him then" Cloud pouted. Leon smirked. "Easy said. Easy done." Leon replied. Sora looked at him and groaned inwardly. Great. Now his super-strong I'll-kick-your-scrawny-ass brother was going to smash him like a fly. Riku jumped back into him and took a defensive position. Leon raised a brow. He made the first move, and that was a mistake. Within moments Sora snatched Leon's fist, twisted him backwards and had him pinned to the floor face first.

"Alright squirt. Get off." Leon said in defeat. Sora stood but not on his own, Riku was guiding him. "I don't know how you got so strong suddenly but it's unbelievable." Leon stated. "Though there's something different about you." Leon added giving Sora a questioning look. Riku slipped out of him again. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. Leon knit his brows in confusion. "Never mind." He replied, helping Cloud up.

"Riku, you can't just kick Leon and Cloud's asses every day." Sora frowned. "I could, it wouldn't be difficult" Riku smiled. Sora pouted more. Then he found his eyes traveling to the hole in the wall. Riku followed his stare and saw it as well. "Something bothering you Sora?" Riku asked. "Yeah, weren't you scared and lonely all these years?" Sora asked, finally realizing he was the only one who could see him.

"Of course Sora. Wouldn't you be?" Riku replied. "I would've cried." Sora announced quietly. "I did." Riku admitted. Sora placed his hand on top of Riku's ghostly one, though it just went through and sat through the other's hand. "How come you can't move on?" Sora asked. "Move on? Oh. That bullshit. It's not true, Sorry babe." Riku answered. "Then how come dead people aren't everywhere?" Sora asked.

"I don't know.." Riku answered honestly. It's not as if he'd actually saw any other ghosts to actually ask them about it. "So you'll be here forever?" Sora asked sadly. "Yeah probably." Riku shrugged. "I don't want you to be alone, it seems...like a horrible crime or something!" Sora said sadly. "Then don't leave me now." Riku said leaning in to a surreal kiss.

Sora nodded. His lips tingling from the kiss. They sat there for a few moments. They didn't feel the need for any real words, just the silent thoughts they passed unintentionally. The presence of the other was all that was needed for now. Until they were interrupted in their simplicity.

"Sora?" A deep male voice Sora failed to recognize called him. "eh?" Sora asked in surprise looking over at the door. A tall silver-haired man entered the room. "Oh! Mr. Masaki! What are you doing here?" Sora asked purely surprised. "Can you see my son? My wife claimed she could but I never believed her. Perhaps she really could..."Sephiroth started.

"Yeah." Sora answered looking over at Riku. "Tell him I'm sorry I moved without him...that I never found him those many years ago.." The man said, wearily wiping his glasses. His face showed lines from years of worrying and you could tell he wouldn't last much longer in this world. "Heard that?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Tell him Ansem." Riku replied. "He said Ansem." Sora said. "Ansem?" Mr. Masaki asked a bit confused before understanding. "Is that who did all this?" He said, lost.

"Yes." Riku replied. "Yes" Sora repeated. Mr. Masaki frowned. "He's been dead for years now. I can't get any revenge." He replied sadly. "How'd he die?" Riku questioned. Sora repeated Riku's question. "He was involved in a fatal car accident. Though I'm sure it wasn't any accident, he had far to many enemies.." Mr. Masaki replied. Riku took a look at his aging father. He was way past his prime. His long silver hair was thinning and he didn't look at all in good health. He was frail and weak, his eyes were obviously bad. He was just old. He must've been about ninety.

"Tell Riku I love him." Mr. Masaki asked, almost pleading. "You tell him." Sora said getting up and forcing Riku into his body by sitting on him. Riku took over and got up. "Hey" Riku said, standing his usual way. Feeing strange to the feeling of living. Sepiroth looked confused. "It's me old man. Can't you tell?" Riku asked, almost positive his dad would die of shock.

"Come here and give me a hug.." Mr. Masaki asked, holding his frail arms out. Riku walked over and hugged him. The old man was crying, he could tell. After all these years, his son had been home all along. After what seemed like thirty minutes, he felt Sephiroth slump against him. He shook him a bit, wondering if he had fallen asleep. Though in his heart he had known the old man had died. Riku felt depressed but happy all the same. Finally the old crazy man would be resting.

He laid the shell of the man on the ground, propped up to a sitting position against the wall. Riku left Sora's body. "I'm letting my old man leave this house." Riku said stepping into his father body and leaving soon after. Sora followed him as Riku stood in the drive and released the body. It had appeared the old man had experienced a sudden heart attack. It'd be easier to understand this way. Sora watched as a strange glowing ball floated from the shell and disappeared.

"Sora!" Cloud called falling to his knees by the man. "He...died.." Sora said, still shocked himself. They had a funeral the day after, held in the city. Riku attended using Sora's body, there was no other way he could leave the land his house was on. Afterwards they came back home and Riku walked Sora's body to the room and lay down on his bed. When he left it Sora was drained of energy, he immediately fell asleep.

"Thanks." Riku said staring down at the face of innocence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's-ghost!: Hi, I wanted to announce that Sora goes from AU to 3rd person when Riku possesses him. Got it? Good. Kk, everything used below in my own insane written thoughts, isn't exactly mine. That's property of all those peoples in the credits of the video games. She-eh she-eh!**

I awoke with a painful headache and a sore body. I glanced around the room groggily, assuming there was some valid explanation to tell me what was going on. Then I saw Riku. It all came flooding back. I groaned in pain as the memories swarmed in my head aimlessly. "Sorry, it must've taken a lot of you to take my spirit out of this house." He said sheepishly.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry or even a little upset at him. "Don't worry about it.. it was something you had to do." I articulated. I knew the man would rest easier than Riku, but there would be nothing to send Riku into peace. His murderer was already dead and there was nothing he could do but float around this old mansion for eternity. "Thanks" He said smiling gently. He brought his lips to mine and gave his ghostly kiss. It was like a small cold breath on my mouth and it felt like no one was kissing me at all.

If I didn't know it in my heart I wouldn't believe it. I smiled and held back from leaning in, or rather leaning through. I wondered what his touch would've felt like if he were still alive. Though I know if he would've lived his normal life he'd be too old to even notice me. I wondered if he was thinking the same thoughts as me, but I could never tell. He was always too mysterious to read.

He seemed content. "Hey Sora? Are you okay?" Cloud asked from my doorway. He seemed concerned, I wondered how long he watched us. Though I knew all too well he couldn't see Riku. He probably thought I was in a more critical state than humpty dumpty- mental wise. "Yeah. Are you?" I countered, unable to think of anything better.

Cloud wouldn't drop the look and continued to stare. "Sora, if there's something wrong you can tell me. I mean...I'm like an older brother to you.." Cloud said, still seeming rather unsure of me. "But you aren't my brother Cloud, and I couldn't trust you or my real brother with what's really going on right now." I responded. I saw Riku making an 'ouch' face. I know my comments were a bit harsh, but I didn't want him to think I was crazy.

Though, after seeing his second version of his look, I realized he thought I was in a more serious condition than before. I stayed silent. He sat down on my bed, and almost succeeding in walking through Riku. Who jumped out of the way like a maniac. I laughed and Riku grinned like a nut. Our laughter filled the air, though Cloud could only hear mine.

"Sora...are you upset we moved?" Cloud tried. "No." I said curtly. Cloud made a face. "Well...then what's making you so upset?" He tried again. "Who said I'm upset? I'm actually happy. It must be so weird for you to see it you can't recognize it." I replied. Cloud looked troubled and upset. "Right. Well..I'm a...going to go.." He said before sulking out of the room.

I felt no remorse. Cloud and Leon always ignored me before except to make me eat and annoy me when they're bored. Otherwise, they kept themselves entertained. They never needed me before. Not for any real friendship or family relations. Just some kid that burdened them. So I laughed with Riku, I played with Riku, I danced with Riku and did so many other things. Riku was filling my heart up with nothing but his smile and his love. I never felt anything like it and I sure as hell didn't want to let it go.

I went to school the next day reluctantly. I wanted to stay with Riku. Not go learn. Geez. I sighed getting out of Leon's car and walking up to the school. I was greeted by my usual friends. Which was alright. "Hey Sora" Selphie greeted happily. I just smiled in return. "what's up?" Tidus asked. I shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wishing I didn't have to go to school." I replied. "I hear ya" Tidus agreed.

"Where else is there to go?" Selphie attacked. "Actually..there's this new video game I got.." Tidus stated. I Laughed. Tidus was nuts. "Boys! Geez. Please tell me you have a better idea Sora!" Selphie whined. "Eh, well I got a date tonight." I replied. Which was true. "Really!?" Selphie shouted in excitement. "Geez, you would think it was your date the way you're getting all excited." Roxas finally spoke up rolling his eyes.

"Who is it?" Selphie asked ignoring Roxas. "Eh, you wouldn't know them." I replied. She shook her head. "I know every teen in this town Sora. I know them." Selphie informed. I paused. I couldn't exactly tell her that I was having a date tonight with Riku Masaki. She's think I cracked. So I thought quickly. "You wouldn't know this guy, he's my boyfriend from out of town." I lied.

She bought it. "Really!? You'll have to introduce us!" She exclaimed all too interested. "we'll see about it." I replied. Hoping she'd forget about it before the day was out. Which I knew was a slim chance. I had Tidus go distract her from my date. Though, Roxas wasn't so easily fooled. "You're lying." He announced once Tidus and Selphie were out of view.

I was caught. "Eh...yeah" I said sheepishly, not knowing what else I could possibly say. "Who is it really?" He asked. I hesitated and weighed my options. "Riku right?" He asked. I looked shocked and he chuckled. "You're easy to read. I know he's still hanging around. I've seen him before." He explained.

I was confused. "How?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good luck with your date alright?" he said before getting up. I went to grab him to demand answers, but right when I was about to the bell rang. I complained silently as I walked to class. I was left with questions.

Though my biggest question was, how exactly was one supposed to have a relationship with a ghost? Ghost's can't touch. Ghost's are rarely seen...so everyone would think you were crazy and you wouldn't be very close. I frowned there must be someway I could fix these problems.

The impossible is for the lazy. Everything is possible in one sense or the other. I spent the whole class period brainstorming for options. Though most were ridiculous and BS. I sighed and doodled Riku thoughtfully. I missed him. Though it had only been a few hours. His presence was almost permanent when I was at home but anywhere away from the house if was complete absence. It was like taking the air from someone who breathed. I just had to think of something.

The night finally came, Riku had brought me to the roof of the house and we were watching the moon. It shined on me and strangely, it did on Riku too. I half expected it to go through him. The moon made his silky hair shine nicely. I moved to run my fingers through it, but it was to no avail. I tried but my and just went through his head. He looked over to me surprised.

Everything about Riku was perfect but there was one defect. I couldn't touch him and he couldn't touch me. Sometimes I had to remind myself I hadn't just made Riku up. That he really was there. He was still looking at me. I gave a smile but his face faltered. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Huh?" I asked confused. "You're smile isn't a happy one." He replied.

We both knew the answer to the question. Though I didn't say it. I was afraid he would float away from me like a helium balloon if I refereed to anything remotely involving his non-but very real existence. The air blew across my cheeks like his ghostly kisses on my lips and I decided to answer.

"This wind is just like you. It's cold and gentle like your kisses, it is invisible to all, but I know it's there, I can feel it but I cant reach out and grab it, nor can it be anymore but a whisper on my skin." I spoke staring up at the moon. "The only difference, the moon can't shine on a wind like it does you, this wind doesn't care for me as you do and it's not always there." I finished. I looked over to Riku.

I looked around again, but he was gone. "Or maybe there is no difference..." I sighed to myself. I didn't know if I hurt his feelings or what. I couldn't make assumptions, if there's a love there, I wasn't going to let silly little things break it's fragile existence apart. I got up to climb off the roof, and I grabbed for anything as I tripped and slid down the roof and managed to grab on to the gutter.

Riku then reappeared. "Sora!" He yelled. He looked around. "I'll go get someone." He said. I thought about it for a moment and then smiled a little. "Riku!" I called. He turned around briefly. "Don't worry about it." I said. He gave me a questioning look, then I saw terror flood into his features as I let go. This was the answer. I felt the air whip around me as I became closer and closer to the ground. I could see Riku calling out. Reaching towards me from the roof.

I hit the ground hard feeling my whole body jerk roughly. I cringed in pain. Then I continued staring up at Riku. He was staring down at me. I saw Cloud and Leon run towards me yelling. They picked me up, but it wasn't me. It was my body. I was sitting out of it. Riku looked depressed. I smiled.

I got up and felt woozy. I wasn't at all used to feeling like I was being evaporated. I cringed and held my head. I was shocked to feel my own hand on my forehead. I didn't actually think I could touch anything as a ghost. I looked up at Riku. Could I touch his too? I ran through wall and then tried to make my way up the stairs. I couldn't get up the first step. I just kind of went through it.

I whined in frustration. "Riku!!" I called. He showed up moments later. When he got close enough to me I touch his face and almost cried. I could feel him. I pulled him into a hug. Our barrier was broken, and I could stay with Riku. I heard a sobbing noise outside. Riku seemed upset. "You shouldn't have taken your own life for me Sora." He said. He sounded guilty and I smiled. "You became my life, so why not take it for you?" I replied. He grasped me tightly and buried his face in the crook of my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair. I wondered where we would end at.


	6. Chapter 6

When I thought Riku was okay with my decision, I was dead wrong. I wasn't at all used to being a ghost and I had no idea where Riku went. He disappeared and hasn't talked to me since the day of my death. I saw Cloud run out and scream for Leon. Then I watched them both cry over my corpse. I felt horrible and began to wonder if this was going to bring me more regret than anything else.

It felt strange seeing them carrying off my body when I wasn't in it. I couldn't comfort them or stop them from blaming themselves as they were doing now. 'I should've talked to him more', 'we shouldn't have moved',' we should've listened to him..' were all the type of things they said holding their wet tissues. They never did any of those things, but it wasn't the reason I let go.

I must agree it wasn't a well-thought out decision to just let go of the gutter on the roof. I didn't leave a note or any real explanation. I just did it. An accident lead to a purpose. My death. I frowned, stuck on the first floor. I couldn't figure out how to get up the stairs. My feet would always fall through. That was no good when it came to walking up stairs.

I sighed. Cloud was still mourning on Leon who was pretty much doing the same thing. I felt sorrow fill up my heart. I felt lonely. I felt guilty. I felt selfish. And I was. My living family and friends were so close but too far, Riku was no where to be found. I was guilty of taking my own life and leaving so many people crying. I was selfish for taking my own life so I could be with Riku.

I cried, surprised I was even able to. I tried to venture up the stairs again and somehow it worked this time. I stalked upwards, pleading in my heart to rid of these negative feelings. I went to my room and laid on the bed, though I could not feel anything. My whole body was numb, though I really didn't have a body at all. I laid there and stared at the ceiling.

Where had Riku gone to? I had made a sacrifice for him and now he was no where to be found. I wandered in my thoughts. I didn't know what was what anymore. Any comfort in this house had dispersed. I glanced around the room. Nothing seemed appealing. It was the same old room. My eyes wandered to the whole in the wall where Riku had been shoved into.

It didn't seem so bad anymore. Death in general wasn't so bad. I didn't feel afraid anymore. I learned fear was anything tied to death. Which was basically everywhere. "Riku, where are you?" I asked to the hole. In my heart, I knew it wouldn't reply. "Riku..." I pleaded quietly almost afraid of the outcome. I heard a few movements, his trademark sounds.

He came into the room and sat by me. He said nothing. I said nothing. Our eyes didn't meet. I tried to think of something to say but it didn't come easily. Should I say sorry? Is he mad? The words were frozen in my mouth. I could've easily just opened it up and let them out but it seemed like a harder task than I ever experienced. I finally gathered up the courage to open my mouth.

"You know I'm not happy with you." He spoke before I did. I shut my mouth. Now I really didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't have been so careless with your life." He scolded. I winced. I forgot he didn't commit suicide, he was murdered. "I'm sorry Riku...I know life must've meant a lot to you.." I said quietly. "Yeah. It did. It obviously didn't mean anything to you." He snapped back.

"It did.." I replied cut short again when he interrupted. "When I was alive..I had friends. I had family. Everything was just like those lucky kids in the movies. I had an amazing world wrapped around me and you just drop your life like it meant nothing." Riku seethed. I wasn't used to Riku being this way. It kinda..hurt. "Riku." I said back sternly.

"That was your life. I didn't have an amazing world wrapped around me like you did. I didn't have friends until the past few weeks. Then when I got them, I wasn't with them forever like they were with each other so I could never fully understand their inside jokes and flashbacks. I wasn't a lucky kid like the kids in the movies. My only luck came when I moved into this run-down mansion and met a ghost. Then it was okay. Now I'm not so sure." I finished off getting up.

He seemed shocked, sad and a bit angry. I glared at him, though I knew it held no real anger. His face became unreadable as the silence created by my words prolonged. "You had more then you could see." He retorted. "Then what did I have Riku?" I asked. "You had your brother, Cloud, friends...and..your life..you could've done so much.." He said finally breaking down to his familiar level.

"Riku, I gave up those things for something that meant more to me." I responded, hoping he understood what I meant. "But..I might not be your perfect match...and now you're stuck here with me." He finally said. He wasn't angry, he was worried. He though he wasn't good enough. Who would ever think Riku had no confidence in relationships?

"If you were so wonderful in your life then you must still hold the same wonder in death." I said, trying to comfort him. He stayed silent. "If it wasn't meant to be, at least you wont be alone anymore." I added. "Yeah.." He finally found his voice once more. He seemed upset, though I knew he wouldn't admit it. "Riku..." I started, trying to muster up an actual point behind my words, but he stopped all my thoughts with a kiss. Not a windy kiss, but a real one.

I could feel his lips actually pressed against mine. It then seemed as though all the wishes I had begged for had came true. I knew then my decision wasn't a mistake. He broke the kiss, though air was no longer an issue to us. "Say goodbye to your family and friends Sora. You may not miss them now, but you will when they're really gone." Riku said. His hand was on mine and his eyes held concern. I nodded.

"How will I get them to hear me?" I asked. He chuckled. "The same way I went to my dads funeral." He responded. Then I understood what he meant. "Just step in someone." He answered my unspoken question. I got up and fell through the floor. I really didn't have the hang of the whole ghost thing yet. I was lucky Cloud was on the first floor.

I stepped into him and felt alive again. It was as though I was suffocating and suddenly got my first breath in year. I gasped and Leon looked at me weirdly. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. To say I almost died from shock would be an understatement. Well..that and the fact I had already died. "No." I answered. "What? What's wrong Cloud?" He asked, true concern showing in his eyes. Before I would be jealous, but now I somewhat understood Leon's care for Cloud.

"I want to say goodbye.." I said. Leon's color drained from his face, he looked like he was gonna pass out. I wanted to laugh but then I saw Riku behind him glaring at me. "Leon..This isn't Cloud..This is Sora.." I said. Riku's glare subdued. I let out a sigh of relief. "Sora? That isn't funny Cloud." He said coldly. "That's Sora. And I know it's not funny." I replied, somewhat annoyed and somewhat amused. He became suspicious. "Sora?" He asked eyeing me.

"Yep." I replied. "IF you're Sora then why'd you kill you kill yourself?" Leon questioned. I smiled. "I'm in love brother, just like you are with Cloud. Unlike your love, mine had already died...you know Riku Masaki? I could see his ghost the whole time. I wanted to be with him..so I let go." I replied. Leon whapped me upside the head. "Sora you fucking suck." He said with his head down. At first I thought I should get up and run because he seemed pissed, but when he looked up he was crying.

I pulled him into a hug and cried with him. I knew it was my decision, but I never realized that he would go so far as to cry over me. I thought all he could see was Cloud. I missed having a brother, he was caring just like he was before he met Cloud. "Sora..." He said too proud to let his tears bring his voice to crack. "Say goodbye to Cloud.." He ordered. I frowned but nodded. "He'd want that." He explained. I stepped from Cloud's body into Leon's and looked at the blonde.

Cloud looked dazed. "Leon?" He asked, confused. I shook my head. "Huh?" He said tilting his head. "You can't recognize me?" I asked. I hope I don't have to explain everything again. "Sora!?" He yelled, eyes popping out. "Eh...yeah.." I said. He hugged me tightly. "Why'd you jump you dolt?" He questioned not letting go. "I didn't. Ask Leon what happened." I said. It felt weird to have Cloud hugging me.

I felt woozy suddenly and fell out of Leon's body into Riku's arms. "Must've tired yourself out." He said smiling lightly. "I can do that?" I asked. I thought ghost's were void of physical restriction. "Yeah. You're a fresh ghost..you don't have enough strength to last long possessing someone." Riku explained. I nodded, though I still couldn't understand. Ghosts were supposed to be free from stuff like being tired. How sucky.

I learned through the years how to 'ghost'. I learned Riku was my perfect match and I watched as the sun set. We laid on the roof together, finally I learned how to not fall through. The sky was coated with a pink hue and purple streams mixed though. I smiled, it was beautiful. I know I should've been depressed, I know I should've cried but I couldn't bring myself to.

Downstairs, Leon was dying at his old age, Cloud resting at his bedside. They had grown old and never left me until now. Riku told me they wouldn't stay with us in the house, unless they only held the regret or love for me. I told him that we'd have them for company soon enough. We held a bet on it. Three kisses for the winner. Though either way we get a kiss.

I knew as soon as the sun was gone from our view so would Leon's life. It was ironic Leon would die at sunset. I knew the next morning, Cloud would die at sunrise. The two couldn't last long without each other. The blue in the sky trickled downwards and disappeared behind the trees and a dark veil fell upon the vivid colors of sunset. A few moments longer and the sun was gone. A loud sob echoed through the 'empty' mansion.

Cloud was crying. There was no one there to hold him or comfort him. I felt bad for him. He was all alone until tomorrow. I knew he'd be dead on sunrise but I wondered if he really could last that long. He might commit suicide like I did before night's end. "Leon" He cried quietly. I could hear Leon's low voice trying to comfort him. Though it fell to unhearing ears.

I grinned at Riku and he rolled his eyes. He leaned over and kissed me a solid three times because Leon too would be haunting this rugged old mansion. I heard a stumble and sunk through the roof purposely to check out what was going on. I could see Leon's ghost slipping through the floor and Cloud stumbling down the stairs carelessly. He tripped and hit the bottom. He pulled to his feet and wearily walked towards the kitchen. I saw Leon obediently following his blonde haired lover.

Cloud grabbed a knife and dramatically shoved it into his gut. He was crying so hard snot poured from his nose like tears did from his eyes. Blood oozed from his stomach quickly, filling the floor with the metallic liquid. He fell to his knees and looked up to see Leon. "Leon..." He called out reaching up and grabbing Leon's hand. Leon took it and then Cloud's spirit separated from his body.

What I thought should looked cool was actually hideous. Cloud's face became twisted and morphed as he yanked out of his body. I wondered if I looked the same but a short nod from Riku answered my question. No wonder he didn't want to talk to me for a while after my death. That'd scare me away for sure. Leon wasn't grossed out or afraid though. Instead he welcomed Cloud with love.

His face was caring as he helped the blonde separate from his body. They pulled into a hug and then looked to us. "Hey..long time no see." Cloud joked. I didn't say anything because I was still recovering from that hideous separation. "Long time, first see." Riku said grinning. "Riku Masaki." He greeted holding his hand out. "You're Riku eh? And here I thought we dreamed that day.." Leon replied looking over Riku. "Sora. Good job." Leon congratulated. I blushed."...I should've picked something less messy." Cloud said looking down at his body. "You should've.." Riku said equally.

That night I laid in Riku's bed and we cuddled. No words even so whispered though the house as our lips closed in on each other. Our tongues and lips meant at the same time and I pulled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped so he was on top and continued his kiss to a lower region. The night was filled with two sets of moaning. A living person would easily mistake it for the haunting of a revengeful ghost but as Riku had his way with me, I knew better. Death was good.

**Thanks for reading. :3 this is the end of 'konpaku' or　魂魄 sorry but there just isn't anymore. Special thanks to all of you who reveiwed, you allowed me continue. More stories coming to a konpyuta near you. (Let's-ghost!)**


End file.
